


Wild Winter, Warm Coffee

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Series: Femslash Drabbles [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: Kara works in a coffee shop and Lena drinks too much coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/gifts).



> I wrote this in class and it's really short but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Seriously Ana, your head canons are distracting me from my chaptered fic but I love it and you either way!!!

Unlike many other people, Kara loves her job. She likes watching people go about their daily activities and being able to provide with that energy boost of caffeine they need sometimes. She doesn’t mind having a part time job to fund her education because it wouldn’t be fair to her mother to pay for her entire Ivy League tuition. She’s currently doing her journalism major and she loves it so far.

But what she likes most about her job is the cute girl who comes in daily, looking slightly crazed and ordering about ten cups in a few hours. Kara secretly thinks it’s probably slightly unhealthy for her to drink this much coffee but really, it’s not her place to comment on it. She knows finals are almost here and that some people need to cram like crazy and even pull all-nighters to get things done.

Right now, she’s in the booth in the corner with her laptop, hair all over the place and papers and books scattered all around her and Kara thinks she looks gorgeous. She’s on her fifth cup and it’s only been an hour since she came in to study for finals. Kara is wondering if there’s a limit to selling customers coffee before they die of a caffeine induced heart attack, like the law prohibiting supermarkets from selling alcohol to drunk customers, when the girl comes up to the counter with her empty cup and smiles at her. Kara melts inside.

“Hi,” she says. “Can I get another black coffee, please?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Kara blurts out before she can stop herself. The girl looks at her, eyes a little widened in surprise. “I mean, I don’t want to intrude because I don’t know you but I see you come in here all the time and you consume several liters of coffee a day and I’m getting kind of concerned for your health, are you sure you don’t want to try something with less caffeine like a smoothie or a milkshake or maybe some iced tea?”

During Kara’s ramble, the girl has gotten a little amused smile on her face and she clears her throat when Kara finally shuts up. “I’m Lena. Can I get a strawberry smoothie, please?” She returns to her booth as Kara stares after her with her mouth open.

“I’m Kara,” she calls after her after a minute.

“I know,” Lena calls back. “It’s on your nametag.”

The rest of Kara’s shift, Lena only orders healthy smoothies and one iced tea. Every time she comes up to the counter, she smiles at Kara and Kara’s heart jumps at the sight of that smile. One time, when it’s not as busy and there’s only one other customer in the shop, Lena stays at the counter for a while and they chat about their educations. Kara discovers that Lena is an engineering major with a minor in business and that she’s insanely smart and in return, she tells Lena about her journalism major and her eternal struggle with deadlines.

Eventually, about half an hour before Kara’s shift ends, Lena packs up her stuff and pulls her beanie back over her ears as she prepares to leave, but not before coming up to the counter again and ordering a coffee to-go. Kara doesn’t comment on it but Lena smirks so she just shakes her head in mock disapproval.

In a blur of confidence, Kara writes ‘You’re beautiful!’ on Lena’s cup with a little smiley and, as an afterthought, she adds her number as well.

Lena smiles at her cup as she waves at Kara and leaves the shop. Not ten minutes later, Kara’s phone beeps with a text message from Lena.

All it says is ‘So are you. :-)’

**Author's Note:**

> Might expand on this someday because Ana had a lot more thoughts about this little AU but don't hold your breath!


End file.
